


You Need a Name

by ZroyBefron



Series: Flesh and Bone [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana is an inventor and made him for the science fair, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, I drew this robot for this animatic and he just so happened to look like Jared, Inventor!Alana, Jared is uh...hes a robot, Other, Robot AU, Robot!Jared, look i can explain, so I expanded on the idea and now its a pretty soft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZroyBefron/pseuds/ZroyBefron
Summary: No matter what, she could never find the best name for this creation. She offered him multiple names.James, Greg, Will, Mich.He didn’t like the sound of any of them.





	You Need a Name

Alana had spent an entire three years working on this machine. This robot she knew was going to blow everyone away in the school. The teachers, the students, everyone. He looked almost completely human, knew how to act and function as a human, and was possibly one of the smartest people on earth. Only thing that really gave away that he wasn’t human was his eyes. His dark, black eyes with two bright white spots that resembled pupils that glowed within them. He was always very curious, and almost like a son to Alana. Yet, she had not named him yet.   
  
No matter what, she could never find the best name for this creation. She offered him multiple names.   
  
James, Greg, Will, Mich.   
He didn’t like the sound of any of them.   
  
There had been incidents where he found a name, stuck with it for a few days, and then decided he no longer liked it and wanted something else. Alana didn’t mind that. She couldn’t really tell him not to change his name, it was the one thing he wanted to choose himself.   
  
For about a month he enjoyed going by the name Gregory. He liked how it rolled off his ‘tongue’ as he said to Alana. Always seemed super overjoyed by it. Then suddenly he dropped the name and said he no longer wanted it, that it just didn’t fit him in any way.   
  
Another time the bot wanted to go by the name Alex, saying that it suited his personality. Then someone made a remark about the name and he no longer liked it. He didn’t think it fit him at all and wanted to pretend he never liked the name to begin with.   
  
Connor was a choice Alana gave him but he immediately rejected it saying that some kid he knew on the internet named Connor treated him badly and he hated everything about the name. (Alana didn’t believe that. One can’t truly hate a name. Maybe be a little triggered by it, but not fully hate it.)   
  
One day, the bot came across an old pair of Alana’s glasses. Some she had discarded as she got a new prescription on her glasses, and he asked for them. Alana found this a bit strange, since he really didn’t need glasses seeing as he was only a robot, but she humored him and let him have them. They looked nice, the light brown color of the glasses popping out against the black in his eyes. It actually added quite a bit of character to him, almost fully completing the bot.   
  
That same day the bot came to her with a new name.   
Jared Kleinman.   
  
It was an oddly specific name and the first name he came to her with that had a last name attached to it. She searched it up within the internet and didn’t really find anyone with the same name, so he had to have come up with it himself. Alana assumed it would be rid of with in at least a month.   
  
She was wrong.   
  
The bot, Jared, stuck with the name as if it was the first name he was ever given in his life that he’d been functioning. Any time he ended up with a virus that ended with Alana having to wipe his system, she would always first tell him that his name was Jared Kleinman and that he himself had chosen the name.   
  
It made him happy knowing he had the free will to choose his own name and it made Alana happy to see him smile like he did even if it was really just a projection on the hologram that made him look fully human.   
  
Jared Kleinman, one of her most intricate and best creations yet and probably one of her best friends now. Who would have known one could be so close to a robot. Soon though, he would be moving to another home, one Alana knew he would be good and taken care of in.   
  
That home, was the home of Evan Hansen.   
  
For now though, Alana would enjoy Jared’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> A good n' pure au I came up with that wasn't meant to be serious at all originally but kinda just...turned into a serious thing that I love....a lot...I love this Jared he is now my son.
> 
> Hit me up @Bi-Evan


End file.
